Over the Wall
by Brownies and Griffins
Summary: Henry Haddock was useless in his vilage, so he left. Three years later he comes back, shocking his former peers. They follow him to find out where he's been all this time only to find out that Henry...is a pirate? (What if Hiccup worked for Captain Shakespeare)
1. Chapter 1

**So... Another new story... This one is only short. A random idea that popped into my head, what if Hiccup was a pirate on Captain Shakespeare's ship? And this is what followed.**

 **Is it weird that I'm the first person to do a crossover between these two? Or is it kinda cool? I'm thinking it's just weird. Oh well, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own neither Stardust nor How to Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

The sun was shining and the town was vibrant and full of life as the blonde seventeen year old walked down the street to the forge. Her pristine white dress lay delicately on her pale skin, not a wrinkle in sight. Her white gloves sat daintily on her hands as she held her umbrella to keep the sun from her eyes. Clanging soon filled the air and grew steadily louder the closer she got to the blacksmith's forge. She walked inside and was overwhelmed by the smell of steel and sweat. She focused primarily on the man selecting hammers at the front of the shop.

"Hello, George," she said politely as she put her umbrella down and tucked a stray strand of hair back where it should be.

"Hi, Astrid!" the man replied with a crooked smile. "What can I do you for?" The blonde, Astrid, smiled sweetly although inside she was trying to ignore the smell of sweat that always flowed off the man.

"My father sent me to see if you could fix the furnace. He tried to do it himself but he's just made a mess everywhere." She batted her eyelids as she usually did when she wanted something. It was well known that she was very beautiful, and she knew it all too well.

"Yeah, sure," George replied, wiping his greasy hands on his trousers. "But I haven't got time. Henry can do it. Henry!"

A small head popped out from around the corner and soon Henry was visible. Astrid cringed at the thought. Henry the Useless they called him. He'd always been so much skinnier than the other boys. And so clumsy too, always falling over. He was short and was often described as a walking toothpick. He had auburn hair and dull green eyes and, as she looked at him now, wore dirty clothes and had a face covered in grease.

"Mr Hofferson's furnace is playing up. Go take a look, would ya?" George asked. Henry nodded.

"Sure thing, Gobber. I'll just go clean up." And with that the boy walked off.

Henry always called George 'Gobber'. No one knew why. But ever since the boy had started working at the forge, 'Gobber' was the only thing he would call the blacksmith.

He soon reappeared wearing clean clothes and having wiped the smudges off his cheeks. Astrid watched as he grabbed a leather satchel that hung on a peg on the wall.

"I finished all my work so I'm heading home after this, Gobber," Henry said before he left the building.

"Alright, kid," George replied waving him off. "See you tomorrow."

"See you!" Henry called back and walked out the door.

Now back outside, Astrid opened up her umbrella again. It was the middle of summer and the sun was quite hot. She didn't want to burn her porcelain skin. She glanced over at Henry who walked slouched like he was afraid someone was about to hit him. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand why he couldn't just become a man like the other boys. He was part of one of the most wealthy families in the village. He could have so much, but he was too weak to take it.

Soon they stopped in front of the Hofferson household. The large townhouse loomed above them as Astrid stepped up to the door and tapped gently on the wood. Her father was the one to answer and he looked incredibly relieved at the sight of Henry. He beckoned the two into the house and shut the door behind them.

"Thank goodness you're here," Mr Hofferson said leading Henry into the dining room.

The room was quite spacious and a long, eight seater, mahogany table stood in the middle, complete with eight mahogany chairs. At the end of the room sat a metal, wood burning furnace. By the looks of the tools scattered around, Mr Hofferson had tried very hard to fix it himself.

"What do you think the problem is?" he asked watching as Henry knelt down in front of it and started checking it over.

"Blockage," was all the boy said in reply as he opened up his satchel to reveal it to be full of tools. He picked up one of them and looked over at the pipes at the back. He ran his finger back and forth along them a few times before deciding which one to open. He used the tool to remove it from the furnace and grabbed a small brush. He gave the pipe a good clean before putting it back in place. He asked Mr Hofferson to light the furnace and it worked with no problems.

"I don't understand," the man said as he stared down at the metal contraption. "I cleaned that pipe, but it wouldn't work before."

"You did manage to clear out the blockage," Henry replied nodding his head. "But then you caused another." Mr Hofferson looked up to see Henry holding a small screw that had gotten lodged inside. The man looked thoroughly embarrassed but Henry just laughed it off. He gathered his tools together and waved goodbye to the embarrassed man before heading to the front door where Astrid stood ready to show him out. She opened the door and pushed him out of the house so that he stumbled on the stairs.

"Goodbye, Useless!" she called before slamming the door shut.

Henry sat on the ground glaring at the door. He got up and wiped the dust from his trousers and his satchel before turning around and walking off towards his house. He didn't get very far.

"Hey, Useless! What are you doing in my girl's house?" Henry looked up to see a group of three walking towards him. The first he recognised as his cousin, Scott. He was tall and strong and good looking, and all the girls had liked him growing up. He wasn't the smartest person he knew though.

The other two were the twins, Rachel and Thomas. They were both mad and enjoyed destroying things. Rachel stood out the most out of the two. She wasn't the typical dress wearing, dainty girl. She always wore trousers under her skirts and the same dirty brown boots she'd had since she was thirteen.

"I was just fixing the furnace," Henry replied hoping that his answer would be good enough for them to leave him alone.

"Well I don't like you around my girl," Scott replied stepping closer menacingly.

"I was just doing my job," Henry replied picking up the pace as he walked in the opposite direction. It was no use. They soon caught up to him.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you, Useless," Scott said throwing a punch which made immediate contact with Henry's eye. Thomas decided he wanted in and kicked his legs out from under him causing him to crash to the floor. His back stung and his arm was in agony from landing on his satchel full of metalwork tools. Rachel then ginned as she kicked him in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs. They laughed and walked off as he lay on the ground, one hand on his stomach, the other on his eye, trying to get his breath back.

By the time he got to his feet it had gone dark. He dragged himself back home, trying to ignore the pain. He limped up to his house and walked into the kitchen where his dad sat waiting for him with dinner. He dumped the bag on the floor and grabbed a cloth. He dipped it in the water bucket and began dabbing it gently on his eye, hissing at the painful sting.

"You got beat up again, didn't you?" his father, Stephen, said as he sat down.

"Yup," Henry replied, mostly concentrating on the swelling.

"Honestly, Henry. I don't know why you let them do this to you," Stephen said shaking his head in disappointment.

"You say it like it's my fault," Henry shot back glaring across the table. "I didn't want to get a black eye."

"But they wouldn't pick on you in the first place if you weren't so weak and…and…" He stopped before finishing. Henry just look at him feeling rejected.

"Useless? That's what you were going to say right? Well, if I'm so useless, then why am I even here?" He got up and left the table leaving his father speechless.

"Henry!" Stephen called his son back but got no answer. He sighed, shaking his head. He knew he'd gone too far. He had never been good with words. He was only trying to help his son be a better man.

Upstairs, unbeknownst to Stephen, Henry was packing his things into a bag. Clothes and anything else he thought would be useful, along with a small moneybag containing all the money he had earned from working at the forge. If no one thought he was of any use in any way, then he'd just have to find somewhere where people appreciated him.

He waited until he heard his father go to bed and then he slowly snuck out of the house and into the night.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... This was supposed to be posted on Sunday... Oh we** **ll, it's here now!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _3 years later…_

Astrid walked down the street holding her umbrella high. It was mid summer and she did not want burnt skin for her wedding.

Ugh. Marriage. She did not want to marry Scott. Sure, when they were younger she used to pretend to like him back, if only to get him to do things for her. The only reason she had gone along with the betrothal was that he came from a wealthy family. And that he was good looking.

She carried on walking until she saw a sight that made her stop. Ahead of her she saw a man who was definitely not from anywhere nearby. His look, although not incredibly strange, was definitely different from how men usually looked. Where most men in the town had short, neat hair, his hair fell longish around his neck and looked untameable. And where most men wore suits, except for the working class of course, this man wore a simple green tunic atop brown trousers tucked into black boots. But what really stumped her was when she laid eyes on the satchel that sat at his side. She had seen that bag before. When she finally realised why she recognised it, she nearly fell over. It was Henry's bag.

Astrid looked more closely at the man. He was tall, much taller than Henry had been. He was confident too. Where Henry had always walked slouched, in a way that emanated fear, this man walked full of confidence. He didn't trip once, unlike clumsy Henry. She shook her head and laughed. No way was that Henry.

Astrid carried on walking, not even wondering why the strange man was in the town to begin with. She went straight to the bakery to check on her cake order. Once she was satisfied that they weren't going to mess everything up, she headed off home. As she walked she came across Rachel. The female twin rushed up to her with a slightly frantic look on her face. She looked the same as always. With her old brown boots and a pair of men's trousers underneath her skirt. Astrid couldn't honestly understand her friend. Why couldn't she just dress like a woman? She would kill her if she wore anything but the finest dress and shoes to her wedding.

"Astrid! Did you see the stranger?" Rachel asked as she came to a stop in front of the blonde.

"What about him?" Astrid asked as she carried on walking, Rachel falling into step beside her.

"Aside from the fact that he's super hot?" Astrid rolled her eyes at her friend's statement. Although, she wouldn't deny the fact that he was good looking, maybe even more so than Scott. "There's something really familiar about him though. I feel like I've seen him before." Astrid was suddenly reminded of her earlier thoughts.

"Well, I had pushed the thought out of my mind, but, did you see the bag he was holding?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, the leather satchel. What about it?" Rachel replied unsure of where her friend was headed.

"I remember Henry having one just like it."

Rachel stared at her friend. Could it be that he was Henry? Henry had disappeared three years ago. Had he suddenly come back? She thought about the direction in which he had been heading.

"It did look like he was going in the direction of the Haddock house." Astrid stopped and turned to stare at her.

"He did?" Rachel nodded. Astrid turned back to the road with a look of shock on her face. Then she took off walking quickly in the same direction.

"Where are you going?" Rachel called running to catch up with her.

"I need to know if it was him!" Astrid called back. They soon came to the Haddock household and Astrid pulled her friend around a corner. They stayed there watching the house until the three boys walked up behind them. Scott looked at his bride-to-be curiously before beckoning Thomas and Frank, their more quiet friend who didn't leave the house much these days for want of studying his books more, to follow him across the street to find out what the girls were doing.

"We think Henry's back," Astrid had hissed at him before pulling him around the corner to hide from sight.

"But Henry disappeared three years ago," Frank said, surprised.

"Quiet, someone's leaving the house!" Astrid whispered. They all stopped talking and stared with wide eyes at the house in front of them. The door opened and the young man that Astrid had seen earlier stepped out. Scott took one look at him and scoffed.

"No way is that Henry," he said looking the tall man up and down.

"If that's not Henry, then why is Mr Haddock hugging him?" Thomas asked. Scott turned back to look at the house and his eyes went wide as the two hugged on the doorstep. It was a well known fact that Stephen Haddock did not hug, kiss or show affection in any form whatsoever. He never showed emotion. He had only ever done so with his late wife, Valerie. So it was safe to assume that this was Henry. The two parted and waved and Henry walked off, leaving his father watching from the entrance to the house.

"Come on, let's follow him!" Astrid said once the door had been shut and Henry had rounded a corner. The other four looked at each other in confusion before taking off after the blonde girl. They watched as he walked away from the village, but not towards the stables on the edge of town, or to the road that led to the next village, but to the forest that led no where in particular.

"Why would he go into the forest?" Frank asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Maybe he's been living there all these years!" Thomas exclaimed. Rachel whacked him over the head.

"You don't look like that just from living in a forest, dummy." He just glared at her, rubbing the back of his head.

"There isn't anything in that direction," Frank said trying to think of anything that could be of interest on the other side of the forest.

"Then let's find out," Scott replied, joining in on Astrid's curiosity to know what happened to the useless boy they all knew.

The five friends set off through the forest in the direction that Henry had gone. They soon came to the other side and found themselves looking at the wall. Or more importantly, the gap in the wall. Their eyes widened as they saw Henry talking with the Guard of the Wall. Scott was sure he was about to see Henry get beat up by the old man for attempting to cross over. He had heard many stories of people who had tried to cross the wall, either to prove that the stories about it being a portal to another world were true, or to prove that they were wrong, get beat up by the old man. He was very surprised to see Henry give the Guard something in a brown paper bag, and then to see the man wave him off with a smile. Henry waved back and without a second thought, leapt over the gap.

"So all these years," Thomas began slowly. "He's been living on the other side of the wall!" They all stared with wide eyes as Thomas' words set in. Did that mean that the stories were true? Was there really another world across the wall? Astrid stepped forwards when Scott grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Guys, if there really is another world on the other side of the wall, do you want to pass up this opportunity to see it?" They all stared at her before deciding that she was right. Plus, if Henry could do it, then what was stopping them?

"Can I help you?" the Guard asked as they reached him.

"We want to cross the wall!" Thomas exclaimed. Rachel slapped him round the back of the head for speaking too soon.

"Hundreds of years this wall's been guarded," the old man began slowly. "And you want me to just let you through?" The five looked at each other before looking back at him and nodding. He just sighed, shaking his head.

"But you just let Henry pass!" Scott exclaimed.

"That's different," the man said.

"How?" Frank asked trying to understand where the difference was.

"Henry managed to get past me three years ago," the man said. "If he hadn't stumbled on the other side, I actually wouldn't have known that he had."

"Sounds like Henry," Scott scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"He came up to me this morning explaining that he had crossed the wall because he had wanted to get away, but had recently decided that he needed to let his father know that he was okay, and to make peace with the man. He explained that he has a good life there and that he has a good job and people who care about him. He told me that he wanted to cross back here to speak to his father and asked me if I would let him pass when he came back. I told him that I would."

"Wait," Rachel put in. "What was in the paper bag, then?"

"I get hungry sitting here on my own," the man replied. "I asked Henry if he could bring me back some food from the village and he said that he would."

They all looked at each other unsure of what to do. Then Astrid decided that she would try something.

"Well, Henry came back to the village but he never came to talk to any of us," she said using the face she usually used when she wanted something. "We were trying to catch up to him to see how he's been all these years and we got here too late. Could we please pass just to make sure he's okay? We'll come straight back after."

"I'm sorry," the man replied. "But I can't do that." Astrid narrowed her eyes at him before looking at Scott and clearing her throat. He understood what that meant and quickly stepped forwards followed by Frank and Thomas. The three of them managed to shove the old man over and then gang all jumped the wall. They ran as fast as they could with the old man calling after them. They ran into the small forest on the other side of the wall and soon came out the other side. They found themselves at the top of a hill looking down over a small town. They could see Henry making his way down to the town gate just ahead of them.

"Come on!" Scott called and they began running down. All except for Frank.

"Guys are you sure about this?" he asked looking at the town cautiously.

"Come on, Frank," Rachel replied. "I'd have thought that you of all people would be anxious to know what's down there." He nodded slowly. He did really want to know more about this world. He followed after the others and they all ran down to the entrance of the town.

They walked through into the middle of a market, surrounded by colours and people, all dressed in strange clothing. They stared around in amazement at the things around them. Frank's eyes widened at the sight of a jar of eyes that seemed to follow his every move. The twins on the other hand were more focused on the two faced dog that sat in a cage by their feet.

"There he is!" Astrid exclaimed drawing their attention. They turned to see Henry talking to an ugly, old woman in front of a little, yellow caravan. He said something and she shook her head. He took on a pleading stance but she just crossed her arms and shook her head. He then shrugged and nodded before pulling out a money bag and tossing it into the air and catching before her. Her eyes widened slightly but she just watched him walk away. Then she looked like she changed her mind and called him back. He grinned smugly and turned around. She went inside the caravan and came back out with something wrapped in cloth. He thanked her with a slight bow and handed her the money bag before walking away.

"What do you think he bought?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, but let's go find out," Astrid replied walking off in his direction. Gripped with curiosity, they followed, and soon Henry stopped in front of the stables that were part of an inn called 'The Slaughtered Prince'. The stable manager came out and they greeted each other like old friends with a friendly hug. They had a short conversation before going to into the stables.

"Let's go talk to him," Astrid said walking inside. They walked in and were soon overwhelmed by the smell of horses and hay.

"Can I help you?" the man that Henry had been talking to walked up to them.

"We're looking for our friend, Henry. We just saw him come in here." Astrid smiled sweetly and blinked her big, blue eyes at the man. He didn't even seem to notice. He looked puzzled by what she had said.

"Henry?" He scratched his chin before his eyes widened in realisation. "You mean auburn hair, green shirt?" They nodded. "That's Hiccup! He left already." They looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"But we've been outside the whole time," Scott replied.

"Oh yeah," the man said understanding why they were confused. "He had a Babylon candle! Can you believe that? I don't know where he managed to find one." They all looked at each other in confusion again.

"What's a Babylon candle?" Frank asked for the group.

"You don't know what a Babylon candle is?" the man asked, his eyes wide. They all shook their heads and his jaw dropped. He managed to gather his senses and looked at them with a really unsure expression. Even so, he gave them an explanation. "It's a dark magic candle. You light it, think of where you want to go, and boom. You're there. Hiccup needed to meet his boss this afternoon at Raven's Point which is five days walk from here."

The five looked at each other in amazement. There was a candle that could take you anywhere? That meant that they could see Henry and then get back to the wall before the end of the day!

"Where can we find a Babylon candle?" Astrid asked excitedly.

"I have no idea," the man replied shaking his head. "I don't even know where Hiccup got one." They glanced at each other quickly. The woman at the caravan!

"Well thank you for your help," they said and quickly left, in search of the yellow caravan. They soon found it and walked up to the old woman.

"Hi, we're looking for a Babylon candle," Astrid said as she stopped in front of the woman. The woman shook her head.

"I don't deal in black magic," she said simply and went to turn away.

"But you gave one to our friend a minute ago," Scott said angry at her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she replied crossing her arms. "But maybe I gave him the last one."

"Great, so he's five days walk away. How are we going to talk to him now?" Thomas asked throwing his arms up into the air dramatically.

"I know where Hiccup will be tomorrow," the woman replied. "I have to go anyway, but I wasn't planning on going for another two days. I can get you there tomorrow, for a price."

They looked at each other. They didn't have a lot of money on them, and it was just Henry. But they really wanted to know what had happened to him. And this world was just so intriguing. They didn't want to leave yet. They would probably never be able to come back again. They looked at the woman and nodded. She held out her hand and Astrid looked to Scott. He was the most wealthy among them, and he usually carried around quite a few coins to flaunt his wealth in front of the less fortunate. He rolled his eyes and removed the pouch that sat at his hip, handing it to the woman. She peered inside and nodded.

"How are we all going to fit in there?" Frank said looking at the little caravan with barely enough space for two, let alone the five of them and the old woman.

"Oh don't worry. You'll all fit just fine," she said with an evil look on her face. She held out her finger, darkness swirling around the tip and they all began to feel dizzy before their worlds went black.

* * *

 **Ok so in reality they probably wouldn't be so interested to go quite so far but they have to for the story, so they will.**

 **So anyway, let me know what you think. Reviews are always very welcome.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I will apologise in advance for the length but dont worry, the next one will be longer. I'm happy with the response I got from the last chapter.**

* * *

Astrid watched as the black mist swirled around them again and felt the familiar churn in her stomach as she felt herself grow in size until she could look the woman, who could only be described as a witch, in the eyes. She wanted to hit the woman, but her whole body felt as though it were made of jelly.

"The transformation may leave you a bit lightheaded and weak, but that will soon wear off," the woman said with a grin. "Your friend works on that vessel over there. Pleasure doing business with you!" She smiled as she walked off leaving Astrid bent double feeling sick to her stomach.

She looked over to see Frank lying on the floor with Scott sitting next to him and the twins sitting back to back. It took them a few minutes for the nausea to wear off, and even then they still didn't feel like they could walk straight.

Astrid looked up as it dawned on her that the woman had said 'vessel'. Looking up she suddenly saw the huge ship that rested before them. Her eyes widened as she noticed that the ship seemed to be floating on air, rather than resting in water. Although, they had just been turned into mice. Why was she surprised by a flying boat? There were a few people working on board, but she couldn't see Henry among them.

Looking around, she saw that they were in some sort of port. There were a few shops and stalls around but other than that it was very quiet. Then she noticed a small group of people exiting a building just across from them with a sign on the door that read 'Ferdy's Office'. Her eyes widened as she saw Henry walking with them. She noticed that he looked a little different. He was wearing brown waterproof trousers, that looked a little too big for him, tucked into black boots and a large green, sleeveless, waterproof coat. He had on a green top under the coat and there was a leather strap across his chest that looked like it usually had something attached at his hip. He also had a pair of goggles on his head which she just found odd. They made eye contact and she saw his head droop. He turned to the man beside him and spoke a few words before turning back to her and walking over.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked harshly.

"We saw you in the village," Astrid replied a little taken back by his tone. What right did he have to speak to her like that? "We were curious about where you had been so we followed you. And then there was that horrible experience with the woman in the yellow caravan and now we don't know where we are." It dawned on her that they really didn't know where they were. How were they supposed to get back? Henry sighed, his hand moving up to massage his forehead.

"Is there a problem here?" The man who Henry had been walking with approached them and stood by Henry's side. He had dark hair that was greying at the edges and a small moustache above his lip. He wore a blue-grey top and dark blue trousers with brown boots that stopped just below his knees. He also wore a brown sleeveless overcoat that sat open at the front. A leather strap crossed his front with what Astrid assumed was a sword attached at his side.

"Hey boss," Henry turned to look at the man beside him, irritation clear in his voice. "These are some old… _friends_ of mine from back home." The man nodded in understanding. "They seem to have gotten themselves lost."

"Well," the man said looking at the group around him. "I don't see why we can't give them a ride. At least as far as the dock closest to the market at Wall." Henry looked up at the man with a slight glare. "Don't worry. We'll give them the authentic experience that comes with my ship." Then Henry smiled. A little too mischievous for Astrid's liking.

The man, or captain as Astrid assumed he was when he mentioned that it was his ship, started walking off towards the ship. Henry followed swiftly after him, the smirk on his face not faded away. The group shared a worried glance before following after the two.

Henry and the captain walked up the swaying plank between the dock and the boat with practiced ease. The group stood looking at the plank unsure of whether to step onboard or not. Astrid watched as Henry rolled his eyes and looked to something behind them.

"Oi! Sly!" Astrid turned to see a man behind them wearing similar clothes to Henry, except that his goggles were around his neck and an unusually large knife rested on his hip. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at them. He looked up at Henry who tossed him the end of a rope while he held the other. "They're comin' aboard. Cap'ain's orders." Astrid noticed the slight change in his accent to a few minutes before, but didn't think anything of it.

The man, Sly, rolled his eyes and pulled his end of the rope, as did Henry, until it was taunt. They held the rope at the side of the plank so that it acted as a type of handrail. The group slowly made their way on board to see that the whole crew of men, who all had similar clothes to that of Henry and Sly, had been watching them the whole time. Sly stepped on board behind them and he and Henry both went to stand with the rest of the crew.

"Alright boys," the captain said as he stood beside the group in front of his crew. "These are some old _friends_ of Hiccup's from his home village." One of the men beside Henry asked him a question and he nodded. The man's face shifted into one of anger and Astrid was sure she heard him growl. She wondered what he had asked Henry.

"They are going to be traveling with us as far as the dock near the market at Wall," the Captain continued. None of the crew seemed happy about that. "Now, while they're on the ship, I want you to treat them as you would anyone else. I don't want them to feel like they're being treated any differently." The crew seemed to like that. "Understood?"

"Aye, Cap'ain!" The crew all called out simultaneously. The sound was loud and caused Astrid to flinch back slightly from it's volume. Then she thought about the way that they had replied to the Captain. It reminded her of the stories her uncle had told her from when he was at sea. It reminded her of his encounters with pirates. She looked up at the mischievous look on Henry's face and her eyes widened. Henry was a pirate.

* * *

 **So... Let me know what you guys think. Again I'm sorry about the length but the next one is longer.**

 **CajunBear73:** We shall see... I hope you like it!

 **gigidragons85:** I won't be quiting this story. It's already pretty mich finished, I'm just posting the chapters. I hope you like it so far!

 **guest:** I think you're going to like what I have in store for Astrid...

 **So... Please review as reviews are greatly appreciated. I like to know what you guys think about the storyline.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I appologise that this wasn't posted earlier. I've been really busy the past couple of weeks and I kept forgetting to post.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid looked at the smirk on Henry's face as he stood surrounded by the crew of the ship. He was a pirate. They were on a ship with a bunch of pirates. And Henry was one of them.

"Alright you lazy dogs, back to work!" The Captain yelled out. The men immediately dispersed across the deck. Astrid watched as Henry walked over to the grate in the middle of the deck, opening it and dropping down into whatever room sat below deck. Once he was gone she glanced around to see that the rest of the crew had each gone to their own spots across the deck and had started to do their own jobs. The Captain stood before them with his arms crossed as he looked them up and down.

"Right," he said stepping forwards. "My name is Captain Shakespeare. You five will not be travelling on my ship for free. You will pay your way by doing the work I tell you to do. But first, we need to get you some clothes."

"What's wrong with the clothes we already have?" Astrid asked looking at the men around them in slight disgust. She would not be wearing anything other than a skirt.

"Because, love," the Captain continued with an annoyed look on his face. "This is a sky vessel. It's no place for your fancy clothes. And while you're on my ship, you'll take the clothes I give you, and you'll damn like them." She flinched back slightly at his tone and noticed that the others had too. "Now," he carried on, his demeanour shifting to a less frightening look. He was about to continue when a yell interrupted him.

"Cap'ain!" They all turned to see one of the crew stood at the bow of the ship with a spy glass in his hands, pointing to a small black speck in the sky that was slowly growing closer. "Night Fury!" The Captain nodded before turning back to face the rest of the crew who remained scattered in their different spots across the ship.

"All right, lads!" he yelled in a loud, intimidating voice. "Let's get ready to sail!" The crew immediately started rushing around the deck in their hurry to complete their tasks. "Hiccup!" the Captain called.

Henry's head popped up from below deck and soon he was hoisting himself back up onto the main deck and looking up at the black creature that was now circling around the top of the ship. He whistled loudly and the little black blur flew towards him, landing on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. Astrid's eyes widened as she realised that it was a small, black dragon.

"I missed you too, bud," came Henry's voice with a laugh. He started walking towards the man who stood at the helm, stroking the little back creature that sat on his shoulder. Once he stood at the helm, he held up his arm and the dragon seemed to know what to do. It nodded it's head in a specific direction and the man at the wheel nodded. As soon as the ship began to move, he directed the vessel in the direction the dragon had pointed and then Henry moved away. He went straight back to the opening in the floor and dropped back down, taking the little black creature with him.

Astrid hadn't even noticed that the Captain had gone until he had returned and was shoving a bundle of clothes into her arms. She looked at them with a disgusted look on her face. She was supposed to wear these? She held a blue men's shirt with men's trousers and boots. They smelt strange and they didn't look particularly clean either.

"Now I'm not completely insensitive," the Captain spoke. She looked up at him with a scowl on her face. "You can change in the brig. Now, off with ya!"

They were shoved from behind by a very big guy and pushed towards a door. Once they were through the door, they were pushed down a set of stairs to their left and then through another door, which was then slammed behind them and they were left in a room surrounded by coils of rope, crates and the odd piece of meat suspended from the ceiling.

"So," Frank started slowly. "Is it just me, or is Henry a pirate?"

Scott snorted crossing his arms. "There's no way that Henry is a pirate." He looked around at the looks the others were giving him and didn't feel so sure. "Right?" he asked.

"That means we're on a pirate ship!" Thomas exclaimed with an awed look on his face.

"This is awesome," his twin added looking equally awed herself.

"This is not a good thing," Astrid said looking at them in disbelief. How could they get excited? "We're stuck on a ship surrounded by pirates, who obviously don't like us. How is this awesome?"

"Because we're stuck on a pirate ship," Rachel replied with an 'are you stupid?' look on her face. Astrid just groaned, unsure of what was worse, pirates or the twins.

"Look, let's just put these damn clothes on," Scott put in, for once acting as the voice of reason. "I don't want to know what the Captain will do if we take too long."

They nodded and each found a corner where they could all look in a different direction to put on their new clothes. Once they were done they all turned back around and couldn't help the sniggers that escaped their lips at the sight of one another. While the clothes actually suited the boys, and Rachel to a certain extent, they weren't used to seeing each other dressed this way. It was completely strange.

"Let's go," Astrid muttered holding her neatly folded dress and shuffling along uncomfortable with the feeling of the material wrapped around her legs. She was a lady and ladies wore skirts, not some horrible, dirty, smelly trousers.

Once they were back on deck they were soon separated and given their different tasks. Scott was given a mop and a bucket and told to clean the deck until it shined, Frank was told to find a man who was simply called 'Cook' and help him with the cooking and the twins were sent to help with general work around the deck. Astrid stood wondering what her task would be when the Captain called out a now familiar name.

"Hiccup!"

Henry once again hoisted himself up onto the deck and was soon standing beside the Captain. He looked her up and down before raising his eyebrow with a look on his face that said he was amused at seeing her discomfort.

"You," the Captain turned to her pointing a finger in her direction. "Will be taking orders from him." He pointed at Henry who was now smirking and she felt dread pool in her stomach. Of course, out of the five of them, it had to be her working with Henry.

* * *

 **So, I hope you guys like how this story is heading so far. I'm not so good with ship lingo but I tried to do some research to get the terms right. And of course I had to include Toothless. His little explanation is in the next chapter.**

 **CajunBear73:** I'm glad you're enjoying it!

 **Tae's corner:** Thanks!

 **Guest:** Thanks.

 **Glad you guys seem to be liking it so far. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry this took so long! I kept thinking about posting it at times when I didn't have my laptop and then I'd forget about it again. I swear I need a new brain.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You," Captain Shakespeare said pointing a finger at Astrid. "Will be taking orders from him." He pointed to Henry who smirked in her direction. The Captain walked away and left the two of them standing alone. Astrid's face hardened.

"Let's get one thing straight, _Haddock_ ," she said. "I will _not_ be taking orders from _you_."

"Well, _Hofferson_ ," he replied, the smirk gone and an almost fierce look on his face. "While you're on this ship you'll be working with me. So get down that hole before I make you."

It was in that moment that she noticed just how much he had changed. The boy who left was small, skinny, clumsy and weak. He cowered before people. But this man? He was about a head taller than her, about six foot. He had ditched his coat and had rolled up the sleeves of his green shirt to reveal the lithe muscles on his arms. The most noticeable difference was the confidence. She had never known him to be confident like this before.

But she would not let him win. She scowled and crossed her arms deciding that she would not move. He raised an eyebrow and took a step closer. His previous threat rang in her ears and she huffed before walking off towards the square hole in the deck. Looking down all she could see was black.

"Where's the ladder?" she asked looking back at him.

"What ladder?" he asked.

"How do you get down if there isn't a ladder?" she asked in reply giving him an incredulous look.

"You jump," he replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I am not jumping down there," she stated, crossing her arms in defiance. He rolled his eyes and stepped up to the edge. He jumped down and she watched as he lit a lantern and placed it on the floor below the hole. She could see how far down it was now but she still refused to jump.

"I'll catch you, if that makes it easier," he replied with another roll of his eyes, holding out his arms. She shuffled closer to the edge and sat down with her legs dangling over the side. He stood at the bottom looking at her expectantly. She held her breath as she pushed herself over the edge and dropped down into his arms.

Henry caught her at the bottom, his strong arms wrapped around her. She felt her feet touch the ground and although she told herself that she should pull away quickly, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had never noticed that his eyes were green before. Or that he had a musty smell that was oddly pleasant. And she could have sworn that his jaw wasn't so sharp when he left. And was that stubble?

"Told you I'd catch you," Henry smirked letting her go and stepping back. "Welcome to my little workspace."

Astrid was brought back to the present by his words and glanced around the space. The dim light from the lantern helped her see enough. There were a few crates dotted around and scraps of metal across the floor. But what caught her attention was the large machine in the middle of the room. She had never seen anything like it. She had no idea what it was even used for.

"What is that?" she asked, stepping forwards to get a closer look.

"It's a machine that catches lightning," Henry replied stepping beside her.

"Lightning?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"That's our trade," he replied. "We sell lightning."

"You really expect me to believe that?" she asked.

"Believe it or not," he shrugged. "My job is to maintain that piece of machinery and while you're on board, you'll be helping me." He pushed a rag into her hands. "You can start by cleaning my tools."

"Do you always work in the dark?" she asked with crossed arms, feeling the need to be defiant again. He rolled his eyes with a slight huff.

"Toothless," he called. Suddenly lanterns dotted around the room were lit one by one, slowly lighting up the room. The little black creature that she had seen earlier flapped up onto Hiccup's shoulder again.

"So that is a dragon," she said in awe.

"This is Toothless," Henry nodded.

"I thought pirates were supposed to have parrots," Astrid muttered without thinking. Henry let out a snort.

"Sea faring pirates, sure," he replied. "This is an air ship that collects lightning. Toothless is a Night Fury. The nickname for his species is 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself'. He's practically harmless most of the time, but he does have an uncanny ability to find the best lightning storms." He reached up to scratch the dragon under the chin.

"So that's why we didn't set sail until he had returned," she said, more to herself than to him.

"Exactly," he said. "Now, get to work. We've already waisted enough time."

Henry moved over to the machine and started working on it. Astrid was a little taken back by the sharpness in his voice and sat down on a crate next to his tools, picking one up and getting to work cleaning it.

The rest of the day passed in silence. Henry would give her a task every now and then and she would watch him from wherever she was perched as he worked. He was focused on his work, although his hands seemed to move on their own as they repeated what must be practised motions, tweaking parts of the machine and oiling it's joints so that it ran smoothly.

By the end of the day she was tired and sore and just wanted warm food and a soft bed. Henry was thoughtful enough to stack crates in a way that made stairs so that she could climb back up onto the deck. He then ushered her over to a corner where her friends sat around and she was told to wait for their dinner. She watched as Henry went to join the rest of the crew who sat on the other side of the deck. He was greeted warmly, in a way he had never been greeted back home.

Her friends started talking between themselves of how their day had been. Scott was ever complaining about how the crew had deliberately been dropping and spilling things on the deck just to give him more work to do. He had tried to complain to the Captain but the Captain didn't care. He complained about how boring cleaning was and he wouldn't shut up which only gave Astrid more of a headache.

Frank appeared eventually talking animatedly to the man he had been working with throughout the day. The two of them passed food around the rest of the crew before he ventured over to them and sat down alongside his friends. Astrid started down at the bowl Frank had given her. It was filled with stew of bland meat and vegetables. She grumbled as she started to pick at it, but eventually her hungry stomach won her over and she finished the food off quickly. With that out of the way all that was left was to sleep in a nice warm bed.

She turned around to see Henry laughing with the rest of the crew. Whatever they were talking about, it wasn't loud enough for the gang to hear. She supposed that was the point. They were probably talking about them anyway. After what seemed like hours, the crew finally dispersed and Henry started walking over to their little group.

"Bed time," he said simply before walking off to the door that led to the brig. This time they were led down a staircase to the right and passed a makeshift kitchen until they were in a long room that stretched beneath the deck. Hammocks were strewn back and forth across the room. Some of the crew were already down there, some getting themselves comfy in their hammock, some grabbing blankets and one old man was wondering around in his underwear asking if anyone had seen his night clothes.

"Where are the beds?" Astrid asked looking around the room. Henry glanced around at the other crew members in the room and they all started laughing.

"The hammocks are the beds," he said as he grabbed a load of blankets, passing them between the five of them. "Wait for the rest of the crew to arrive before you make yourselves comfy. Some of the guys get cranky when someone else steals their bed."

It didn't take long before the rest of the crew were down and settling into their hammocks. When they were sure that the whole crew was present, minus the Captain who had his own quarters, they each picked a hammock and tried to get comfortable for the night.

Astrid lay awake staring at the wooden planks that made up the ceiling above her. The swaying of the ship was oddly relaxing and she soon managed to drift off to sleep. But her mind was filled with one image that wouldn't seem to leave her alone. A pair of forest green eyes.

* * *

 **So there it is. Henry's job, Toothless' story... What do you guys think?**

 **CajunBear73: Glad you like it!**

 **Amari45: The story is already written it, so just wait and see. Trust me, I am proud of the ending.**

 **Tae's Corner: Thanks for noticing that! I figured that Astrid basically just tries to be perfect. In HTTYD she's the perfect Viking, but in this she's the perfect Victorian woman. And tiny Toothless is adorable and I want one too.**

 **Thanks for the feedback! Reviews always make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid decided that waking up to a bunch of rowdy men in a smelly, confined space was not pleasant. She never thought that it would be, but now she could say for definite. Her back was sore too. She missed her nice queen sized bed at home with her endless supply of pillows and blankets. Once they were home, she would never sleep in a hammock again if she could help it.

Once it was apparent that they were, in fact, awake, the crew of the boat shoved hard pieces of bread into each of the gang's hands and sent them up onto the main deck to eat before getting back to work.

Looking around, Astrid noticed Henry was already up there, sitting on a barrel eating his piece of stale bread and staring out across the horizon. She decided to join him, setting herself down on the barrel beside him before she got to work on her own bread. It was chewy and it didn't taste particularly pleasant, but she was grateful for the food, at least.

"Why is it they call you 'Hiccup'?" she asked the question that had been bothering her since she had first heard the name.

"I'm the youngest and newest member of the crew," Henry replied without turning around, continuing to stare at the clouds.

"But why don't they just call you 'Henry'?" she asked.

"Because," Henry replied, now giving her his attention as he turned around. "Every member of the crew has a nickname." She raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes before pointing towards the man at the helm. "You see him?" She nodded. "His nickname is Crank."

"Why would you call him that?" she asked confused.

"Because he gets cranky when he doesn't have enough sleep. Which is most of the time." She nodded that she understood and he pointed out the old man that she remembered from the night before. "We call him Codger. The man with Frank is the cook, so we call him Cook. And do you see the man standing next to Scott?"

"The really big guy?" she asked.

"Yeah, him. We call him Grinner."

"Why?"

"Because he never smiles," Henry laughed. She liked the sound.

"What about the guy with the peg leg?" she asked with a slight laugh of her own.

"Peg Leg," Henry replied. She laughed again. She was actually enjoying his company. She never thought that that would happen. "And do you see the man with the Captain?" She nodded. "We call him Sly. There's a reason he's the first mate."

"Ok," she nodded. She needed to remember to be cautious around him then.

"See those three over there?" he asked again. She hummed. "That's Sneaks, Chopper and Crooked. Sneaks is the sneakiest guy I know, Chopper sometimes gets a little carried away with his axe and Crooked has the creepiest crooked smile you will ever see."

"And that's the whole crew?" she asked.

"That's the crew," he repeated. "Now come on. We've already spent too long sitting here." He got up and headed to the grate, pulling it open and hopping down.

She sighed and followed only to find him at the bottom looking up at her again. She huffed to herself as she realised that he would have to catch her again. She sat her self on the edge before gently pushing off and falling into his waiting arms.

Once again she was captivated by his eyes. And his musky smell. And something about the way he held her in his strong arms, so close. When he let her go, she almost sighed as she felt his warmth leave her. What was happening to her? This was _Henry_.

He moved over to his work and quickly assigned her a job. Silence fell upon the room again as the two worked. She tried to focus her attention on the work but her eyes kept finding their way back to him. Eventually she decided to try a conversation.

"So how did you end up on the ship?" she asked quietly, almost afraid to break the silence.

"Pure coincidence," he replied, not taking his eyes off his work. He didn't continue for a while, and she started to believe he never would, until eventually he spoke again. "I had only been in the market at Wall for a day. I used some of my savings to resent a room at the inn and went around all the blacksmiths looking for work. The all turned me down but one man in particular was really rude about it. Just as I was leaving, the Captain showed up with this." He gestured to the machine before him before continuing.

"There was a problem and he had no one to fix it so he went to the blacksmith. The man looked at it and told him that the problem was big and would take a lot of work and that meant it wouldn't be cheap. But I knew different. The man was just lying to them to get more money. I stepped forwards and told the Captain that I could fix it, which I quickly did, much to the annoyance of the blacksmith.

"At the time, I had a black eye, curtesy of Scott. The Captain asked where I got it and I explained my story and why I had run away. He then offered me a job on the ship as the maintainer of this beautiful piece of machinery. I've been here ever since."

"Three whole years?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," he replied with a smile. "The crew is like a family to me. We all look out for one another. It's something I never had back home."

He didn't say anything more after that and Astrid didn't push him. They worked for a few hours before he wordlessly got up and heaved himself out of the room and back up onto the deck, leaving her alone. She sat confused for a while but eventually he came back and handed her another piece of bread. She looked up at him with surprise and saw the kind smile playing on his lips.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said softly. Astrid felt a slight fluttering in her chest when he looked at her like that and was sure that there must be a blush on her cheeks. She smiled back and took the food, watching as he returned to his work with his own piece of bread. It wasn't until she bit into it that she noticed that there was some mean and cheese in between the stale loaf. She smiled to herself at the effort he put into the thought.

The rest of the day was spent in comfortable silence until it was once again time for dinner. The went back onto the main deck and Astrid once again went to her friends while Henry went to his. They had stew again but this time, rather than go down below deck to sleep afterwards, rain jackets were passed around as the steady sound of thunder slowly became apparent and drew closer and closer. The machine from Henry's workshop was brought up just before they were completely drenched in rain.

The crew all got to work. Each man knowing his role. Soon enough the thunder was right above them and Astrid almost screamed when a bold of lightning struck the ship. But no one seemed bothered. It kept happening until she noticed the large lightning rods that almost looked like wings that stuck out on either side of the ship. She then watched as the men worked the machine and stared in awe as they packaged up the lightning in containers.

The event was over almost as soon as it had started. They were still being completely drenched but the machine was put away and the crew all retreated down into the depths of the vessel to dry off and get some much needed sleep.

"Are you coming?" Astrid looked up to see Henry standing in front of her. The rest of her friends were heading off towards the crew.

"Uh, yeah," she nodded, brushing off the fact that the whole experience had left her feet stuck in place.

Henry rolled his eyes. An action he had repeated many times around her and it was beginning to really annoy her. She wanted to say something but then he grabbed her hand.

He only meant to pull her to the door put as soon as she felt his rough, calloused fingers, a spark ran up her arm. It was as if the electricity they had just caught had escaped and was now coursing through her blood. She felt like she should pull away or be difficult, because this was _Henry_ , holding _her hand_. But somehow she couldn't even bring herself to speak. She just let him drag her towards the door. And when he let go, her fingers ached to reach out and grab a hold of his hand again.

She quietly followed him down and back to the hammock she had slept in the night before. She lay staring at the ceiling again. Green eyes stared at her every time she closed her eyes and her arm still hummed in a way she had never felt before. How was it that _Henry Haddock_ , Henry the _Useless_ , was able to do this to _her_? It shouldn't be possible.

* * *

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **CajunBear73:** Glad you like it!

 **Please let me know what you guys think, reviews always make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here's the next chapter.**

 **A side note about the last chapter. I tried to find out if the pirates had names but I couldn't find anything so I made up some names for them. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

She had dreamt about him. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Astrid Hofferson dreaming about Henry the Useless. It sounded wrong.

But he wasn't Henry the Useless anymore, was he? He had grown up. He wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man. A strong, handsome, kind man.

When the Captain found them that morning he informed them that they would make dock in the early afternoon. She sighed in relief at finally being off the ship. But at the same time, a part of her didn't want to leave Henry.

As she jumped down into his arms again, she realised that it would be the last time and breathed in his scent trying to remember it. They worked together in silence again, until she decided to break the silence and make conversation.

"Do you ever think you'll come back?" Astrid asked as she sat passing him his tools.

"Come back where?" he asked, concentrating on his work. "To the village? Wrench."

"Yeah," she replied passing him the wrench in her hand.

"Other than to visit my dad, I wasn't planning to." She stared at him for a few seconds, admiring the look of focus he held.

"So you never want to go home?"

He sighed putting down the wrench and turning to face her. They were so close. She could see his lips, cracked in a few placed, but it almost felt as of they were calling to her. Asking her to kiss him.

"The village isn't my home," he said, breaking the spell. "This is my home. My family. I… Maybe one day I'll go back to England. But not for a long time yet."

He got back to work and she decided to stay quiet, just passing him tools when he asked for them.

Hours passed before he told her that it wouldn't be long before they were at the port and that she should go and change her clothes. She nodded and he helped her back up onto the deck before continuing his work.

Once she was changed into her dress, happily back in her skirt as a woman should be, she headed off to find Henry. He didn't answer when she called his name above his workspace so she assumed he wasn't down there. She was just passing the door to the brig and the quarters when she saw him headed her way.

She hurried inside and watched from behind the door as Henry drew closer, the door open just enough for her to peer through. She couldn't wait any longer. As soon as he was close enough she quickly grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him through the door closing it behind them. He yelped slightly as she pulled but she ignored the sound.

"Astrid?" he asked looking confused. "What are you doing in here?"

Astrid didn't speak. She couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed his collar and pulled him forwards, her lips meeting his. She held him for a few seconds before pulling back. She felt satisfied at seeing the dumbstruck look on his face and smiled.

"What was that?" he asked quietly.

"That was a kiss," she replied feeling all the more satisfied with herself.

"Why would you kiss me?" he asked, his voice a little louder now.

"Because," she started, gathering her thoughts. "You're strong and caring and confident and handsome. I suppose that spending time with you for the past couple of days has made me see who you really are. The clumsy boy in the village all those years ago was never the real you. I couldn't stand him, but this you is different. And I like it."

He smiled. A smile that looked close to a smirk if she was honest. The tug of his lips pulled at his sharp jawline and it made her want to kiss him again. He leant forwards slowly until his cheek was almost touching hers. She could feel his breath on her ear. Her heartbeat quickened and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Then I was right," he whispered in her ear. She felt a shiver down her spine at the sudden huskiness to his voice.

"About what?" she whispered back.

He leant back so that he was looking into her eyes. He held the gaze for a few seconds before he captured her lips with his. She had never felt anything like it and almost forgot to kiss him back. Goosebumps covered her skin as electricity ran through her veins. Her legs felt weak beneath her and she almost sank to the floor. Scott had never kissed her like this. She never wanted it to end. But too soon he pulled away. She looked up at him and saw the smirk on his face as he took a step back.

"I was right about being able to get you to kiss me."

What? She looked at him in confusion as he grinned and walked over to the door. When he opened it, half of the crew were on the other side.

"Told you I could do it," he said with a smug look on his face and his arms crossed. "I want my 10 gineas."

The men grumbled but eventually he was passed the small sack of coins. He smiled as he double checked the amount before slipping it into a pocket.

"What…" Astrid couldn't find the words to say. He had tricked her? How had he done that? She felt mortified as she heard the men laughing.

"So how does it feel to be manipulated, huh, Astrid?" Henry asked, that smug look still present on his face.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because," he replied with a shrug. "I wanted to show you how it feels when you do it to others. Don't act innocent. You have your ways of always getting what you want. Batting your eyes, swinging your hips, flicking your hair. You always do something to get what you want. I was just showing you how it feels."

All Astrid could do was stare. Was this how people felt when she did those things? Did that make her a horrible person?

"Oh and by the way, Astrid," Henry carried on. "The 'clumsy boy in the village'? That was the real me. I'm still the same kid, I'm just older. I'm not a completely different person. You know, I think you and Scott are perfect for each other. He's too stupid to see through you and you get to spend the rest of your life manipulating him."

With that he walked off. She looked up at the group of men still standing in the doorway. They gave her disappointed looks, shaking their heads, before the all left her to stand alone in the brig.

All she could do was stand and stare at the door. What had just happened?

* * *

 **So... I am proud of this but please let me know what you think. Henry's point of view in the next chapter!**

 **CajunBear74:** And the story goes on...

 **Guest:** Nope.

 **Thanks for reading and please review! Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So... Here it is. Henry's point of view. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Henry's life in the village had been…disappointing.

Ever since he was a young boy, his cousin, Scott, had treated him badly. As he grew older, what started with verbal abuse, insults and name-calling, turned to physical abuse, beatings and bruises.

He tried to be like the other boys, but he was weak and skinny. Eventually he decided that he would start work, maybe he could earn the respect of his peers. Or maybe he would earn enough money that he could leave town and explore the world, coming back richer than when he left and earning their respect that way.

Astrid Hofferson was pretty when they were young children. But as she grew older the pretty little girl turned into a beautiful young woman. He'd had a crush on her for years. He admired her beauty and her confidence, in a way she was everything he wasn't. He had always been able to see through her. He knew that she didn't like Scott. She only pretended to for what she could get out of it. And for some reason that registered as a chance. He had a chance with her, because she didn't like Scott.

When he left he had plenty of time to think and reason on things. It dawned on him one day, a few months after he had made the sky vessel his home, that he had never had a chance with her. And that, frankly, he didn't want one. She had been horrible to him. She was horrible to a lot of people.

The day he returned to the village to see his father he had been hit with a crate load of memories. He had been kicked over there, he had been thrown into that wall there, pushed over here, had stones chucked at his head there.

And then he saw Astrid. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. At first he had worried that past feelings would resurface at the sight of her, but he was wrong. He'd had a crush on a girl and this was a woman. A woman with her head held high in a way that suggested she was better than everyone else. The haughty look was ugly across her delicate features and he was glad he didn't have to see it everyday.

Stephen Haddock had been surprised, to say the least, when he opened the door to a young man who looked just like his son but at the same time, looked nothing like him. Once inside the house, Henry had explained all that he could, starting from the day he left. His father was amazed. He had also been immensely sorry for driving his son away and was a little relieved that it hadn't just been his fault. He made sure that his son knew that he wasn't unwanted, and that any time he wanted to come home, he would be warmly welcomed.

When Henry left, he felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was finally on good terms with his father. He had a home to come back to if he wanted to.

When he saw Astrid and the rest of her little group near Ferdy's Office he was annoyed. They had followed him. And why? Because they wanted to know what had happened to him. After all this time they still couldn't just leave him be.

Working with Astrid had been interesting. When he caught her on the first day, he had been surprised to find that she didn't pull away but stared into his eyes, looking at him in a way that she never had before. She didn't know that he'd seen her staring at him throughout the day. He found it odd that she would look at him now, now that he didn't want her.

That night he joked about it with the crew. They laughed saying that she was just staring in awe that something could be so hideous.

"I'm not that bad," he had laughed along with them.

"So what'cha gonna do 'bout her starin'?" Crank had asked.

"I'll make her fall in love with me an' kiss me before pushin' her off the ship," he had replied seriously. Silence then passed for a few seconds before the whole group had all burst into laughter.

"Yeah right," Peg Leg had muttered wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You didn't see the look on her face earlier," Henry had replied. And then a thought occurred to him. Why not try? Why not try to get her to fall in love with the boy she had hated so much? It was, in a sense, poetic justice. "I bet I could do it."

"Yeah, right," Grinner had snorted with a wave of his hand.

"Why don't we make a bet out of it?" Henry had asked with a smirk.

"What kinda bet?" Sneaks had asked, leaning forwards along with the rest of the crew.

"If I get her to kiss me, you all owe me a ginea each," Henry had replied.

"And if you don't you owe us a ginea each," Sly had put in.

"And she has to kiss you!" Cook had added quickly. "You can't kiss her. She has to start."

"Okay," Henry had replied. "Deal."

And so the bet had been made. The next day, Henry let her come to him and he ignored her at first, making her try harder at making conversation before suddenly giving her his full attention. He even made her laugh.

When he caught her, he held her tighter than he had the day before. When she started gazing into his eyes, he held her stare. He held her just long enough that when he let go she would miss the warmth and quickly walked away, leaving her there.

Then she had asked him about how he came to be on the ship. He told her it was a coincidence and then stopped. He waited to see if she would push but surprisingly she didn't. He waited a bit to make it seem like he was opening up to her by telling the story.

Later on he even got her lunch. He made sure to put extra effort into it so that she would think that he put the effort in especially for her. She seemed almost happy to be working with him after that.

After dinner they had finally reached the lightning storm. He and the crew worked tirelessly as always to harvest the lightning and store it away. Afterwards he could see that the whole process had left her in shock. He managed to snap her out of it and decided to take the opportunity to gently take a hold of her hand and lead her down into the depths of the ship. She hadn't objected and he even felt her grip on his hand tighten slightly. He didn't think she knew that she was doing it and smiled to himself.

The next day, while they had been working, he made sure to sit close to her. When she asked him about going home, he had looked up and held her gaze as they sat so close to each other. He had felt her staring at him while he worked and pushed away the urge to smirk.

And then when she'd kissed him, he felt so accomplished. He couldn't believe he had actually managed to do it. When he kissed her back, he made sure that it would be a kiss that she would never forget. And then when he told her about the bet and why, he made sure to remember the look on her face. He would cherish that memory for a long time. Sure, he did feel kind of mean, but she had been mean to him for years. And sure, revenge was never the best option, but it sure as hell felt good.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Henry's revenge!**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are awesome and they keep me happy!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the last chapter. Kinda short but oh well. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

The group of five stood on the deck of the sky vessel, trying to hold onto their lunches as the Captain landed the ship in the water. The crew were all clinging on to one another as they had been ever since the Captain had taken hold of the helm. It wasn't long before the crew had guided the ship towards the dock and were letting down the anchor.

Astrid was marching down the plank as soon as it had been laid. She couldn't bear to look at Henry's smug face any longer. Even the other members of the crew seemed to be laughing at her. She couldn't wait to get off. The Captain and her friends all seemed to be confused at her quick exit, with not even a thank you for the ride.

Captain Shakespear shot a questioning glance at Henry who shrugged with a gesture to stay he'd explain later. Scott, Frank and the twins at least had the mind to say thank you to the Captain for allowing them passage on his ship, even if it was said grudgingly. Soon enough they had all gotten off and began their trek down the path that would ultimately lead them home. Behind them, the sky vessel left the dock and went on its way.

When they eventually found their way to the village, they were tired and longing for their own beds. Villagers stopped to stare at their dishevelled appearance and at their return after being gone for almost a week. As they walked through the town, they heard a booming laugh from the right. They all turned to see Stephen Haddock approaching them from the direction of the blacksmith.

"What happened to you lot?" He asked with a grin on his face. A grin that made Astrid think of Henry's stupid, smug face.

She had been trying to stay mad at the man their entire journey. She kept reminding herself of that stupid, smug grin and that annoying face of his. The only problem was that every time she thought of him, she was also reminded of the kiss. That heavenly kiss that almost made her swoon. She tried to feel annoyed at his face but all she felt was fluttering in her stomach and an aching in her chest.

"We decided to follow Henry," Scott replied to his uncle with a grumpy and tired look on his face.

"But you look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards," Stephen replied with another loud laugh. "I thought he worked on a ship."

"He does. A ship of pirates!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Well that sounds like fun," Stephen said with a grin, slapping Thomas so hard on the back that he almost fell forwards. Astrid just growled at his words, again thinking of how Henry had manipulated her. The noise attracted Mr Haddock's attention.

"Your son is an ass," Astrid said before walking off.

* * *

 **I know it's kind of a sudden end to a chapter but I really like it.**

 **Thank you all for your follows and reviews, you guys are all great! I hope you enjoyed the random wandering of my mind and the strange things it decides are stories.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
